customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 9
(Soon Rob and Chris arrive at the scrapyard) * Rob: This sure doesn't look like Crazy Ernie's Amazing Emporium of Total Bargain Madness. * (In the scrapyard, the magnet was magnetizing the appliances) * Lampy: Mmm. Ah! * (At the entrance) * Chris: It's the right address. * Rob: Huh. * (Then Toaster and Radio are pulled into the magnet as well and at the entrance, Rob and Chris shrug and go into the scrapyard. Meanwhile, the appliances are hanging from the magnet. Blanky takes a look at his picture of Rob, thinking that he may never see him again. Then he drops his picture as it glides towards Rob and Chris. Blanky grins happily) * Radio: At least, we'll all go together! Yes, that's looking at the bright side, isn't this? * Blanky: NO, NO!! The master's down there, look! * Lampy: It's him! * Kirby: What?! Where? * Radio: Why look, it IS him! * Blanky: Perhaps he yet needs us! * Lampy: Yes! * (Then the magnet drops us on the conveyor belt. Meanwhile, Rob is looking around the scrapyards for stuff, like an old radio until it's speaker blasts off. He goes to pick it up, but then he notices the picture of his young self. He picks it up in disbelief) * Rob: Chris? * Chris: HEY!! These are hard to find! (Attempts to get a car's grill off) * Rob: This is me! * Chris: What? I can't hear you! * Rob: I don't get it. * (Rob goes off to investigate and Chris gets her grill of the car. Meanwhile, the appliances are almost close to the crusher. All of us bolt off the conveyor belt and run off to hide for shelter. The magnet is watching. Soon we find Rob) * Blanky: There he is! * Lampy: I can't believe it! * Toaster: Freeze! Freeze! Here he comes! * (The appliances play possum and Rob is yet confused. Then the magnet grabs the appliances again. The magnet leaves in a hurry. Rob thinks that he heard something, but he continues on his search. Later on the conveyor belt, Toaster is whispering his plan to the other appliances) * Toaster: GO!! * (All of us jump off the belt. The magnet tries to go for Toaster, then Kirby, then Blanky. Now the magnet is really frustrated) * Lampy: Boy! I'm glad we don't have to do this every day! * Blanky: Look! * (Then we see a shadow while the appliances play possum) * Chris: Hey, Rob! Come here! * Rob: What? (Leaves) * Kirby: Doggone it! * Blanky: He's coming back! * Toaster: He'll see us this time! * (But this isn't Rob, that is the magnet) * Kirby: RUN!! * (All of us run for it as the magnet rams his road through the scrap. This made him really furious. Then he grabs a lot of scrap, including the appliances. The magnet just drops big chunks of scrap on top. Soon the magnet drops all the scrap on the conveyor belt. Toaster is nearing the crusher)